Electronic cigarettes are similar to conventional cigarettes in appearance and taste, but less harmful to human's health. Accordingly, electronic cigarettes are widely used for helping people to quit smoking. Atomizers are key components of the electronic cigarettes. In a typical atomizer, tobacco liquid is stored in a liquid chamber, conveyed to a glass fiber core, and then vaporized by a heating wire. However, the tobacco liquid may leak from the atomizer during transportation and carrying, making the user experience unpleasant.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.